Tintinear
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Las estrellas brillan, y brillan. Cumplen deseos y nos guían hacia la felicidad. Y juntan personas que nacieron para estar unidas siempre. En una amistad, esa estrella estará tintineante ahí por siempre, para no separarlos jamás. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _Tintinear_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Crees que algún día pueda alcanzar una estrella?—estiró sus manos hacia el cielo, como si las estrellas de aquella noche magistral pudiera tocar. La ternura en su voz y aquella inocencia se sintió en el ambiente. Y su amigo lo miró, como si esta simple pregunta era lo mismo que quería haberle dicho._

 _Al lado de él, Trunks estaba acostado del mismo modo, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, observando ese mismo cielo, escuchando las preguntas de su pequeño compañero de juegos. Escuchaba el sonido de los grillos, el crujido de las ramas con el viento y los pensamientos en su cabeza, que le decían tantas respuestas a la pregunta de Goten._

— _Creo que sí…Mamá podría construir una máquina que nos lleve a las estrellas—dijo, casi en un susurro. A lo que Goten solo sonrió._

— _Me refería a otro tipo de estrellas.—se reincorporó dejando mudo a Trunks, su opinión no era algo que quería escuchar, entonces ¿a qué tipo de estrellas se refería? El pequeño Briefs no entendió absolutamente nada._

 _Y en su plena infancia solo pudo concluir que se había equivocado. O mejor quería olvidarlo a quedarse con la duda. Después de todo, Goten solía ser un pequeño enigma._

— _Vayamos a casa, ya es tarde—ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a volar nuevamente e ir a casa con una sensación rara en sus pechos. Las preguntas más pequeñas podían resolver los problemas más grandes, y quizás en el fondo esa simple pregunta valía mucho más._

* * *

» _Tengo que trabajar, ya no podré…_

 _»Tengo que estudiar. Lo siento._

 _»Lo siento mucho._

 _._

 _»Ya no nos veremos. No me siento bien._

 _»Te entiendo…Es mejor._

 _»Solo vete, y terminemos con esto ¿sí?_

 _»Sí…_

* * *

 _._

La amistad es difícil de encontrar, te da golpes duros y te da los mejores frutos. Pero en el fondo hay amistades que nacen enlazadas y a pesar de cada problema; a pesar de todo, nunca se destruirán. Son las que están predestinadas a estar juntas para siempre.

Cuando los años pasan, las cosas se desgastan, el frío y las estaciones cubren en el mismo lugar de su misma esencia; las cosas cambian. Pero no al completo.

Sobre Trunks, las cosas ya no se saben para él, ni el mismo las entiende. El ser un hombre con bastante optimismo a la horas de su pesado trabajo no le sirve porque siente que algo falta. Quizás piensa en el tiempo, en un amor, o en algo que estuvo con él siempre pero no recuerda…

Para Goten, el estudio es algo que ve como prioridad, su madre se lo ha dicho y este de la cabeza no ha salido. Pero todo esto, no le da éxtasis. Lo entiende cuando se lo pregunta. Sabe que algo le falta. Necesita alguien que le dé un consejo, y lo anime. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Las sensaciones para ambos eran un mar de la más fea culpa. Esa misma por todas las cosas de su pequeña existencia. Los relatos de sus vidas se tornaron vagos y encriptados, contar sobre su vida se había vuelto tan aburrido. No había tema de conversación en reuniones y algo parecido. Goten por su parte se dedicaba parte del día estudiando y trabajando en una tienda de videojuegos, y como era algo que le encantaba no había problema. Sin duda alguna, había podido sobrellevar su vida muy bien e inclusive formó una relación con alguien muy _especial_ para él, aunque en el fondo siempre había un vacío.

Trunks por su parte tenía un enorme trabajo. La compañía de su madre era increíble. Crecía con él. Su madre orgullosa, él afortunado. Todo muy lindo, pero claramente tenía los mismo problemas con Goten. Y es que ambos se extrañaban en algún punto de su vida. A veces a Trunks le gustaba cerrar lo ojos e imaginar que era niño otra vez, imaginar que estaba de nuevo al lado de su mejor amigo haciendo travesuras como cuando tenían cinco o dieciséis años. La infancia, juventud y la terca, separadora adultez.

Se habían vuelto a ver, si claro pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Cada quien por su lado, muchos se habían preguntado _¿Por qué tal separación?_ Si eran los mejores amigos...Ellos eran más que eso, eran hermanos. Ya nadie lo entendía, y era mejor no preguntar. Solo observar.

Cada quien, tomando por su parte. Mirándose de reojo ,y la novia del menor tratando de que ambos se vuelvan a dirigir la palabra, pero era demás. Eso no pasaría. Los años transcurridos solo ponían desolación de su parte, más que todo mostraba un arrepentimiento de parte de cada uno. Si ya no había con quien pasar el rato, o con quien tomar un _Vodka_ haciendo promesas infantiles.

— _No deberías martirizarte tanto—_ la dulce jovencita le quitó el vaso que contenía vino. Y luego procedió a tirarle un manotazo en la cabeza para que reaccione—Déjate de tonterías, no me voy a casar con alguien que vive atascado en sus frustraciones y bebe como loco. Goten tú no eres así, reacciona por favor.

Entonces después de tantas cosas, Goten reacciona y vuelve a su normalidad. Solo por ella, y porque va a casarse y no puede estar en ese plan. Pero aún, así las cosas siguen siendo la difíciles. En el extraño punto de su vida no puede vivir sin su otra mitad. Ha vivido mucho con él, como para perderlo así. Pero, ¿cómo volver a construir lo que se destruyó? Se arrepiente mucho de que aquel día hubiera peleado con él.

—Mira. Es comida. Tienes que probar esto, linda—y con esas cosas que solían identificarlo, ella se dio cuenta que él había vuelto a la normalidad. Sobretodo cuando ponía su carita tierna que la embelesada.

Las vacaciones de trabajo para Trunks siempre son invierno, una mezcla fría y de sensaciones culposas. La electricidad que pasa por su cuerpo, al sentirse solo. No tiene nada más que a él mismo y está incompleto. Aunque siempre se alegra mucho poder estar con su familia, o visitar a Krillin y Dieciocho. Pero tanto como Goten, a veces se siente triste.

Para el aniversario de CC, Trunks ícono de la compañía, fue a iniciar la apertura de una nueva sede. Después de la celebración y muchos brindis al terminar todo, salió en dirección a comprar comida rápida e ir a su pequeño departamento. Estacionó el auto cerca de una gasolinera, y caminó un par de cuadras arriba. Justamente esa vez pasó por " _GamesXCD"_ la pequeña tienda de juegos, donde su amigo trabajaba. Filtró su mirada por el vidrio del lugar y lo vio tan sonriente como siempre, rascando su nuca y comiendo helado mientras atendía a una pequeño niño. Entonces él se arrepentía de tanto, de su egoísmo y orgullo.

Negó con su cabeza y fugó. Así pasaron cinco años. Viéndose y sin hablar.

* * *

.

— _¡Vamos a jugar, Trunks!_

— _¡A las escondidas!—sugirió._

— _¡Si yo gano, me darás un dulce de limón! —exclamó el pequeño niño de ojos negros, brincando en un pie y entusiasmado por la idea._

— _Si yo gano, me darás…¡Un sándwich de queso, los de tu mamá son deliciosos!_

— _¡Síii!—el grito unísono se escuchó. El grito de felicidad de ambos niños al saber que era hora de jugar._

* * *

 _._

—Necesito un consejo, o mejor dicho, debo hacerte una pregunta…—resopló al punto del colapso mental. Su estrés se percibía en los ojos, su mente, su alma.

—¿Te sientes bien Goten? Te ves estresado...—acarició sus cabellos negros, sonriendo dulcemente. Pero esa sonrisa de ella, no era lo suficientemente reconfortante al final. Y ambos lo sabían.

—Eres mi novia, bueno...sabrás …¿Por qué crees que me siento así?—la abrazó fuertemente, regalándole un tierno beso en la frente. Aún triste, estresado, sin saber que tenía, solo podía concluir que era una etapa tonta en su vida. Pero lo tenía casi todo, aún así un pedazo de su corazón faltaba.

Una pieza.

El invierno crudo, que envolvía de blanco la capital, lleno de escarcha y emociones frías. Los pasos de ambos se escuchaban, los pasos de esos novios que se abrazaban fuertemente, y trataban de entenderse uno al otro. El lugar frío, esa sensación fría en el cuerpo de él. Sentir que ya no se puede, de algún modo es frustrante.

Quizas es tu infancia…—la voz dulce de ella lo afronta, por mera inercia se detienen. Y escucha atentamente lo que tiene que decirle:—Yo creo que aún lo extrañas. Estuve ese día, y comprendo absolutamente todo. Han pasado cinco años desde que no se han visto en alma, aquella que siente que está vacía. Yo también formé parte de su infancia…—hizo una pausa—Sé que sienten. Cuando hablo con _él_ , es como si te viera a ti. Ambos se sienten igual.

—Mi amor…—le susurra al oído, y se apega a su cuerpo aún más.

—Es hora de verse…Goten.

Y un beso tierno los une, en medio del frío ese beso es todo lo que desea agradecer. Ello es el _significado_ , de su propia alma. La muchacha siente la calidez de los brazos de Goten al rodearla.

—¡Vamos a jugar con la nieve!, ¡ah que no me alcanzas!—Goten salió corriendo y retando a la muchacha para juegue con él. Unas risas más y todo vuelve a brindar calidez.

—¡Te alcanzaré Goten!

Riendo ambos.

 _» No lo creo, pequeña. Llegaré a casa primero y comeré mucho._

* * *

—¡Vamos llámalo! ¡Llámalo! ¡Llámalo! ¡Hazlo!—da brinquitos alrededor del sofá donde él está sentado, y Goten solo la aprecia con ternura, mientras ella brinca de la emoción. A un paso de marcarle después de mucho tiempo. Una electricidad recorre su cuerpo, hace que este se ponga muy nervioso. Las manos le tiemblan, no está seguro de lo que va hacer.

El tiempo ha pasado como una flecha, las cosas han cambiado ¿Y si le corta?, ¿si aún sigue enojado? Las preguntas se sumergen en él. Son las dudas que menos habría deseado que se filtraran en su cabeza. Pero era considerable de él estar muy nervioso, sobretodo porque él había tomado la iniciativa para volver a recuperar su amistad. Afligido, animado y al punto del quiebre emocional. Ya no sabía ni como sentirse, pues hasta ya le había dado hambre. Pero solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a la jovencita que lo miraba con otra dibujada en su rostro.

Esta vez marcó.

" _Desvío condicional activado"_

 _Tic…_

 _Tic…_

— _¿Hola?_

— _Trunks—una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, un silencio inmenso hizo._

* * *

El mismo lugar, justo a la misma hora. Como siempre solían hacerlo de niños, ese mismo lugar. Las estrellas y el sonido de los grillos. Los recuerdos plasmados de su tierna infancia.

 _»¡_ Vamos, _Goten, no me atrapas!_

Sus ojos podían ver pequeñas escenas de ellos corriendo detrás de las mismas luciérnagas. La noche un manto lleno de brillo. Y las voces infantiles de ambos resonaban en sus oídos, su corazón se sentía afligido por tanto. Esta vez, era su infancia en la palma de su mano. Se sintió completo y las lâgrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

» _Goten, no seas un debilucho._

 _»¡No lo soy!_

 _»¡Levántate entonces!_

Y si plasmados estaban cada recuerdos, entendía a la perfección que era cierto lo que ella le había dicho. Era su infancia la que lo atormentaba. Y el invierno ya no lo era, era una primavera llena de sorpresas; con animales corriendo y las flores rodeándolos. Era la calidez que faltaba. El tiempo hería, de alguna forma sí. Los ojos de él se llenaron de tantas sensaciones, el corazón brincó al sentir como esa misma pregunta lo afrontaba: _¿Crees que algún día pueda alcanzar las estrellas?_

Dos niños corrían, dos niños con los pantalones remangados a las rodillas; brincando en la orilla del lago, y luego un solo niño que brillaba al ser Gotenks. Esos recuerdos que podían ser tan alegres.

Goten sonrió.

—No has cambiado nada—una voz lo afrontó con una risa cálida. Este regresó a mirar, y detrás de un árbol de cerezos estaba su viejo compañero de juegos con esa sonrisa gratificante. Trayendo puesto el traje de su compañía ,y en la mano una bolsa blanca con un símbolo de _ramen_ . Al parecer había salido recién de trabajar y había pasado por una tienda de comida japonesa. Esa sensación de estar finalmente feliz, hizo a estos de muchos sentimientos.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, no has cambiado nada.—rascó su cabeza tímidamente—Sigues teniendo esa cara de perverso. Y esa risa burlona.

Trunks se acercó a él, bajando de un pequeño brinco la pequeña colina aún con las manos en los bolsillos y una grata sonrisa, que acongojó el corazón del hijo de Gokú.

—Tu sigues sin peinarte, ¿verdad?—al frente de él, miró su cabello soltando una risita, haciendo que Goten frunciera el ceño. Como siempre Trunks lo molestaba, pero…

Después de tanto tiempo que no se veían, había pasado ya tantos años. Y ahora, encontrarse en un estado decadente era gracioso para ambos. Los dos tenían ojeras y Goten tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha, hasta el mismo Trunks tenía barba, al parecer se había olvidado rasurarse. Quizás todo ese tiempo, se dedicaron a lo que no debía ser. Y terminaron perdidos en ellos mismos.

 _»Mi pecado fue pensar solo en mí._

—Es lindo volver aquí después de mucho—se apresuró a decir Goten, bajando la mirada y moviendo en forma circular su pie por el suelo.

Estaba nervioso. Después de tanto, verse era doloroso y reconfortante. El cielo de nuevo los iluminaba con las mismas estrellas, estás brillaban, tintiniaban y resplandecían en el cielo.

En lo oscuro.

—Sí… Me alegra volver aquí—se aflojó la corbata, remangó su camisa hasta los codos y se acercó a la orilla del lago, para lavarse las manos—Es magistral.

El agua brillaba, la luna plateada brillaba sobre esta. El color azul brillante los hizo sonreír, ese mismo lugar no había cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía igual que como cuando eran niños. Los ojos de ambos brillaron, la nostalgia más triste los arribó. Pero cada quien comprendía porque pasó todo.

Trunks se sentó a la orilla, e invitó a Goten a hacerlo. Este no dudó y lo hizo. Al fin juntos, como hace tanto tiempo. Era incómodo, pero increíblemente cálido. La amistad de ambos inquebrantable, era aquello que faltaba en la vida de cada uno.

Cuando naces para compartir con alguien, nada puede separarlo. Es de humanos errar, ser egoísta y pensar solo en ti, pero al hacerlo pierdes muchas cosas. Sí, eso. Pierdes muchas cosas. Pero, nada se escapa de las manos para siempre, no cuando un bendito destino los une de la manera más grandiosa.

Ni el trabajo.

Ni el estudiar.

Ni el dolor.

Lo ajeno.

Ya no más, ya no hay que pueda romper lo hermoso que construye la vida.

»Yo veo, que los recuerdos están para vivir en ti.»

»No olvides que estaré aquí para tirarte un golpe si te equivocas.»

»Lo mejor de la vida es poder recordar.»

—Es bonito—musitó Goten, mientras limpiaba rápidamente una lágrima que se le escapaba de los ojos. Era vergonzoso en algún punto, pero sabía que no era malo. Llorar no es malo.

—Sí, me recuerda mucho a cuando éramos niños ¿Lo recuerdas?—sonrió dulcemente.

—S-Sí, lo recuerdo…

» _Como si fuera ayer—sus voces se sincronizaron haciendo que estos dos bajen la mirada._

—¿Recuerdas cómo atrapábamos luciérnagas?—pone en su labios un cigarrillo y lo enciende mientras su mirada se llena de un brillo extraño.

—No lo olvido.

—¿Sabes? no sé si me estoy volviendo loco, pero al ver este lugar, puedo vernos corriendo como hace tanto tiempo, jugando hasta dormirnos y luego tu mamá gritándonos—suelta una risita y bota de sus labios el humo del cigarrillo dando un respingo. Goten abrió lo ojos con fuerza.—A veces creo que fui un idiota.

—Yo lo fui. Yo tengo la culpa.—Goten pone una mano en su pecho y suspira, para luego apretar los dientes.

Las manos de Trunks cayeron a ambos lados, para luego caer acostado en el césped húmedo. La nostalgia y los sentimientos de ambos llenan el lugar de una sensación bastante abrumadora: la culpa.

—Veo las estrellas…—colocó de nuevo del cigarrillo en sus labios. Y resopló.

Goten no dudó, no lo pensó he hizo lo mismo que Trunks, se acostó para contemplar las viejas estrellas, las mismas que tintinean y brillan, brillan para hacerlo llorar. Su alma, es un misterio. Las cosas son duras para ambos, y estar ahí; recordar es lo más hermoso que pueda pasar. Ayuda a quitarse el estrés. Ellos eran su propio estrés.

—¿Crees que algún día pueda alcanzar una estrella?—pregunta y los dos sienten un _déjà vu,_ esa misma sensación de hace como diez años atrás. Esa pregunta lo era todo, mucho. Los dos pares de ojos se abren con fuerza. Azul y negro ahora brillan y tiemblan. Trunks llora. Él está llorando. Goten solo se queda absorto mirando el cielo, coloca una de sus manos en su estómago y sus ojos siguen fijos en el cielo.

—¿A qué te referías con eso?—pregunta Trunks tratando de parar las lágrimas que caen de sus zafiros. Goten resopla y mira a Trunks quien había soltado el cigarro.

—Yo, siempre te quise decir que la estrella significaba la felicidad. Al completo—sonrió—. Mamá hablaba mucho de ello, pero consideré llamar a la felicidad una estrella. Brillante, radiante y perfecta.

—¿Y has alcanzado a esa estrella?

—Creo que no…

—La felicidad es estar completo. Pero mi novia me dijo que quizás no la alcanzo porque me siento mal conmigo. Por lo que pasó —hizo una pausa— ¿Tú alcanzaste a esa estrella?

—Nunca supe que era esa estrella…—las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de los ojos de Trunks. Y sonrió amargamente.—Perdóname, Goten. Perdóname por todo lo que hice. Soy la peor persona de este mundo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte…No hay que perdonar. Yo aquí tuve la culpa.—Goten sintió como las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. Las limpió rápidamente y se hizo del fuerte.

—Goten…Perdí tu amistad todo esté tiempo. Todo este tiempo. Después de lo que pasó solo me refugié en trabajar, trabajar y fumar.—estiró sus manos hacia el cielo, como si de conseguir las estrellas se tratasen—Ahora entiendo tu metáfora de la estrella. Estas son tan lejanas como si de alcanzar la felicidad se tratase.

—¡Mi intención nunca fue decir eso!—se sentó molesto, mirando a Trunks que observaba aún el cielo—¡Yo solo use la estrella porque era un niño y estas me parecían bonitas!

—Dime que no coinciden con lo que digo…

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero no!

Trunks río débilmente. Suspiró, y colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca.—Creo que los dos fuimos muy infantiles…

Un silencio que se escucha como el agua, en pequeñas olas choca contra algunas piedras del lugar. Ellos son los espectadores del pasado, ahora contemplan y regresan a mirarse con una débil sonrisa sin entenderse. Goten suspiró, y fijó sus orbes negros hacía una estrella que brillaba más fuerte que las demás, había algo especial en esta. Sus incorregibles mechones negros de su cabello alborotado revolotearon junto con el viento. Un brillo excesivo lo cubrió.

—Mamá me dijo que si me sentía mal, no dude en gritar con todas mis fuerzas ¡Es un buen truco! —le dijo mientras hacia señales graciosas, que hicieron soltar una risita a Trunks. Los dos rieron.

Esa complicidad. Nunca se marchitaría.

Y Goten poco a poco revivía. Un espíritu de amor en él viviría para siempre.

—¿Crees que funcionaría conmigo?—preguntó Trunks mientras se acomodaba los rebeldes mechones lilas que estorbaban su visión.—Me servirá.

—¡Inténtalo, sino, puedes llevarte la comida y dejarme con las ganas de comer ese delicioso ramen!— le dijo imitando un tono burlón en su voz—Después de todo estamos muy lejos de la cuidad. Y nadie te oirá. También lo intentaré yo.

Trunks quedó boquiabierto, pero no lo pensó mucho. Se puso de pie y decidido procedió a caminar por la orilla dejando a Goten observándolo desde dónde se encontraba sentado. Decidido se quitó los zapatos y remangó su pantalones de oficina hasta las rodillas para sumergir sus pies en esa agua cálida. A pesar de que ahora era invierno en la capital, aquel lugar era mágico en algún sentido, pues mantenía una brisa de primavera que nunca moría y eso la hacía especial " _Un pequeño jardín de luciérnagas"_ al sentir el agua en pies, se quedó quieto, una sensación de estar completo lo arribó.

—Estoy listo—elevó vuelo, como si esa estrella brillante quisiera alcanzar. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir como la brisa del lugar llenaba sus pulmones, el cabello revoloteaba y las risas de ellos al jugar estallaban en su mente.

Goten lo contemplaba desde abajo, puesto pie, miraba como este volaba y desaparecía de su vista poco a poco, volaba y brillaba entre las luciérnagas. El momento de su vida donde ahora comprendía que estaba en lo correcto. Había libertad en sus ojos.

Trunks lloraba, sus ojos brillaban entre sus lágrimas y se quejaba sonoramente. Pero sonreía. Dibujaba la sonrisa más espléndida en sus labios. Había vivido agobiado, con sus problemas, con culpa. Y quizá poco a poco recuperaba a Goten, su hermano. Pero necesitaba gritar. Al fin necesitaba desfogar y llegar a esa estrella. La estrella de la felicidad.

»¡Trunks una estrella fugaz!

»¡Pide un deseo, Goten! ¡Hazlo!

»¡Pido que Trunks y yo nunca nos separemos! ¡Seamos hermanos por siempre!

»¡No seas tonto, Goten, eso no se dice! No se cumplirá.

»Mmm, que lástima, pero ojalá me escuche esa estrella. Es algo que quiero ¿Estaremos juntos verdad?

»Por supuesto, Goten, no seas tonto. Es una promesa.

Llegó a donde deseaba, el lugar donde podía ver todo, el cielo estrellado a plenitud y su viejo lugar de juegos. Goten desde el suelo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Hazlo, Trunks! ¡Grita!, ¡dile a esa estrella la verdad!

Trunks tomó valor, y las lágrimas una vez más inundaron sus ojos hasta caer por sus mejillas. De nuevo, sentirse completo—¡Estrella, cumlle mi deseo!, ¡estrella, sé que estás ahí!, ¡estrella, brilla para mí!, ¡estrella, estoy con Goten!, ¡y soy feliz porque ya no me siento culpable! ¡Perdóname! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó hasta que sintió no poder. Y sus ojos rebalsaban de lágrimas. Cada grito acompañado de llanto desolador.—¡Perdóname!—El viento más fuerte, sus cabellos volaron al compás de este. Y mientras gritaba sentía como el alma y todo lo malo se iba junto con su culpa. El _ki_ de Goten lo detuvo, este ahora estaba ahí mismo mirándolo mientras lloraba cabizbajo con los puños apretados. Como siempre lloraba de la misma manera que un niño.

—Goten, perdón.

—¡No me pidas perdón a mí! ¡Pídeselo a la estrella!—exclamó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—¡Perdón por fallarte, estrella!—Gritaron los dos, una vez más su voz se escuchó y sintieron desvanecerse. Al fin estaban libres y recordaban todo con libertad. Ya no querían llorar, pero era inevitable. Y entendían entre su confusión, que a pesar de la fuerza que podían poseer, tenían ese lado humano que se quebraba.

»Perdón.

»Tú eres mi hermano.

* * *

Una zapatillas rosas se plantaron justamente delante de ellos, que comían ramen sentados en el césped, con una expresión tranquila. Había corrido rápidamente y hasta había caído. Se había raspado las rodillas solo para correr a ver a ambos. Estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, que le importaba todo menos ella.

—¡Están bien!—exclamó mientras corría hacia ellos para abrazarlos y hacerlos derramar la sopa que tenían entre sus manos—¡Pensé que les había pasado algo!, ¡ay, siento que moriré!—mientras lloraba y se aferraba a ambos cuellos para abrazarlos fuertemente y llorar sobre los dos.

—¡Marron, no seas dramática!—exclamó burlón el menor de los Son, que miraba a su novia temblando del nerviosismo.—No fue nada.

—¡Sentí tu maldito Ki desvanecerse y quieres que no me preocupe! ¡Idiota!—se separó de ambos y se cruzó molesta dándoles la espalda.—¡Me preocupé mucho por ustedes par de idiotas! ¡Idiota!—molesta comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho al azabache, para derribarlo. Pero fue en vano, después de todo era mucho más fuerte.

—¡Marron, lo siento!—nervioso solo atinó a rascarse la nuca y soltar risitas.

—¡Y tú, Trunks!, ¡eres un desconsiderado! ¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo!, ¡pero no dices absolutamente nada! ¡Desconsiderado!—tiró un pequeño manotazo en los cabellos del muchacho de cabellos lilas.

—Oye, Marron, eso me dolió—dijo burlonamente, a lo que solo puedo sobarse la cabeza.—Perdóname muñequita de porcelana—sonrió tímido.

—Trunks…no has cambiado nada—se le abalanzó encima para robarle un abrazo, de los más fuertes que le había dado en toda su vida, para llorar sobre él.

—Oye yo soy tu novio, Marron—bufó Goten haciendo un pequeño puchero, y cruzándose de brazos algo celoso e infantil.

—Estoy molesta contigo, así que no me hables.—Marron volteó la mirada divertida, tratando de hacer que Goten le rogara un poco. De nuevo hubo risas, y las súplicas de Goten porque Marron le hablara. Pero en fin, esos dos no se peleaban así nomás, así que fue fácil convencer a Marron con un caramelo de limón, para que los perdonara.

—¡Esta noche hay Pizza! ¡Yo invito, así que no acepto un _no_ de respuesta, chicos! ¡Levántate, Trunks, tu también, Goten, vamos a comer!— poco a poco los jaló por todo el camino para que la acompañaran, hubo reclamos pues siempre hay quien quiere pagar. Pero con la chica de ambos no se discute. Eso está dicho.

Cuando los ojos abrían paso a un nuevo futuro, el cual traería nuevas cosas para ambos. Ambos revivieron en ellos la felicidad y el sentirse completos que hacía falta en sus vidas. El nexo que tenían desde que eran unos niños, y que agradecía tanto al destino por obsequiarles algo tan preciado, como aquella amistad, que superaba cada cosa. Agradecía a esa estrella, que aún brilla y brillará en el cielo hasta que no haya un mañana, agradecía a esa muchacha por insistir tanto en que resucitarán a esos viejos niños, que aún anhelan en el fondo seguir jugando. Están agradecidos, con esa estrella que no para de tintinear, y esperan que no deje de brillar. Lo saben, y ahora pueden hablar y ser los mismo de siempre, porque al final nunca hubo un fin.

Su amistad es el regalo de la vida que más pueden agradecer. Desde el fondo de cada corazón.

Pueden volver a jugar.

»Te atraparé, Goten.

»Te atraparé Trunks.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

 _Hola a todos, hace mucho que no escribo. Y perdón, pero me di el gusto de escribir todo esto, y no lo creo. Lo terminé en menos de lo que pensaba y me siento alegre, además es un poquito extenso. En sí, planeaba un Drabble pero se salió de control y terminó como un Shot, resumiendo una historia inmensa. Del cuál, al criterio de autor me faltó aclarar algunas cosas, pero que dejaré en incógnita, y ya verán ustedes que opinan. Pues creo que dejar algunas cosas en el aire, está mejor, así no me complico explicando._

 _Sobretodo porque razón Trunks y Goten se separaron, de verdad "debe" ser algo fuerte, para sentirse así. Es obvio que yo lo sé, pero no sé los diré. Es mi pequeño secreto. Así que quédense con la duda._

 _Sobre el fic, créanme que me gustó mucho escribirlo. Quise encontrarme con su relación y más de ellos, y ahora entiendo mucho más el nexo que tienen, y es la cosa más bella de la existencia. Esta vez, por primera vez me concentro en una amistad, he escrito romance, desamor y amor de madre. Pero amistad, es muy poco el tema al escribir, así que decidí hacerlo, para salir de mi zona de confort. Hasta planeo mi Gore para Halloween XD_

 _A este fic le puse mi corazón, créanme que me emocioné mucho, daba brinquitos. Me sentí Marron tratando de amistarlos de nuevo. Owwwww._

 _Un dato curioso es que escribí esta fic, con una canción de Galileo Galilei, una banda japonesa que canta para animes. Yo me enamoré de su música (Aunque ahora ya no están juntos T_T ) las canciones son hermosas, no pude fue romántica pero tenía algo de amistad en sus letras así que dije ¡Esta es! Y en fin, la música me hizo de ayuda para soltar mis ideas, fue muy magistral ¡Amé escribir! ¡Morí!_

 _Espero que no haya quedado feo, ni nada por el estilo._

 _Incluí, diálogos pequeños, pasados y espero que se haya entendido y no haya quedado mal. Eso espero. Pero en verdad, si se han pasado por acá MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, en serio para mí es muy gratificante que alguien se pase por aquí, es mi esfuerzo. Yo solo espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado. Espero de todo corazón, que les haya agradado y haya sido una grata lectura para ustedes._

 _¡MIL GRACIAS!_

 _Besos de Bri ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!_

* * *

22/08/17


End file.
